


Not Lexa Woods. (I Don't Care How Pretty Her Eyes Are.)

by ThinkApple



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Modern Setting, Mutual Pining, e - Freeform, fight me, language warning, look at these two nerds honestly, the f word exists and I will use it if i pleas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkApple/pseuds/ThinkApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin does not like Lexa Woods. Lexa Woods does not like Clarke Griffin. And yet, here they are, both liking each other while running against each other for student body president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Fuck, Clarke?

**Author's Note:**

> There are bad words. Enjoy the story!

Clarke did not like Lexa Woods. Clarke did not blush when she saw Lexa Woods laugh. Hearing someone say Lexa Woods’ name most certainly did not make Clarke Griffin turn and smile. Clarke did not wonder what it would be like to kiss Lexa Woods. Clarke absolutely did not wonder where Lexa Woods put her hands when she kissed someone. Why, you ask? Because Clarke did not like Lexa Woods.

Lexa didn’t like Clarke Griffin, either. Lexa didn’t think about Clarke Griffin’s eyes exclusively. Lexa did not think about Clarke Griffin’s hair in the middle of the day in calculus. Lexa did not think about how soft Clarke Griffin’s lips would be. Lexa didn’t even think about Clarke Griffin! Not once in her whole life did Lexa think about Clarke Griffin. Why? Because Lexa did not like Clarke Griffin.

~

Lexa Woods stormed down the hall with what seemed to be anger, and, embarrassment? No. Lexa Woods did not get embarrassed. Lexa got angry. She was supposed to be student council president, not Miss. Pretty Eyes Griffin. Wait, no. Horrible eyes. Because Lexa Woods did not think about Clarke Griffin.

Anyways, Clarke Griffin was running for president, and that was not something Lexa could have. Because everyone likes Clarke Griffin. Except Lexa. No one liked Lexa as much as they liked Clarke, all blue eyes and blonde hair. Lexa was captain of the soccer team, she had a hard face and emerald eyes. She was referred to as ‘Commander’ on the soccer team. Clarke wasn’t like Lexa. She had deep blue and understanding eyes. Her hair was made of gold, and her face was soft and steady. She liked art and took advanced anatomy, but was only pulling a C to make her mom mad.

Lexa did not like Clarke Griffin. So, the second she saw her down the hallway, shoving books into her locker, she was seething all over again.

“Clarke!” she called, causing quite a few people to look up at her. Including, of course, Clarke.

Clarke seemed to glow briefly before settling her face back into its normal resting position.

“Yes, Lexa?”

“Don’t ‘yes, Lexa?’ me, Clarke. I know what you did,” Lexa said, scowling at the other girl.

“Honestly, Lex, you’d think I stole your spot as team captain, and I’m not even on the team! Stop being so dramatic. No one else would’ve run against you,” Clarke said, leaning against the row of lockers effortlessly.

“Dramatic?” Lexa gaped. The nerve of this girl. “You’re calling me dramatic? Clarke Griffin, know it all, queen bee, full of it, just called me—“

“Dramatic. Yep. Maybe ‘dramatic’ will be our always.”

“What the fuck, Clarke,” Lexa said. She didn’t say it like a question, more a simple statement of facts. Clarke seemed to agree.

Clarke smiled at Lexa for a moment, before shutting her locker and walking in the other direction, towards the art classroom. Before she got in, she pulled something from her backpack and tacked it to the bulletin board.

Lexa jogged over to read it. It said: ‘CLARKE GRIFFIN STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT 2016. NOT LEXA WOODS. I DON’T CARE HOW PRETTY HER EYES ARE.’ in all caps.

What the fuck, Clarke?


	2. Don't Belong To No City, Don't Belong To No Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is mad. What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Hurricane by Halsey. ~language~

Clarke was immediately startled by Lexa’s looming presence outside her art classroom, looking— surprise— angry, once again. She was holding up the flyer that Clarke had tacked to the discussion board, and her brows were furrowed with a cute little pout.

Wait— cute? No thanks. That’s silly.

Anyways. Yeah.

“Did you wait outside my art class for an entire—“

“Yes. I had a free period. Don’t change the subject. ‘I don’t care how pretty her eyes are’? What the fuck, Clarke? What is that supposed to mean? Is my only good quality my eyes?” Lexa stopped herself after the last question, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

“Uh… No? Obviously not. Anyways, you’re reading that wrong,” Clarke said.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked.

“You’re supposed to read it like this,” Clarke took the flyer from Lexa and raised her voice. “CLARKE GRIFFIN STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT 2016. NOT LEXA WOODS. I DON’T CARE HOW PRETTY HER EYES ARE.”

Quite a few people looked up from their talks with each other in the hallway. They all looked relatively perplexed, but not really surprised. A couple people cheered. They resumed talking, and Lexa was trying to wipe the scowl off her face, but it didn’t seem to be working. She sighed loudly.

“What the fuck, Clarke,” she said.

“Is that your catchphrase? It should be. Anyways, why are you so annoyed? It’s not like you don’t have this in the bag,” they seemed to be walking and talking, though who started the walking, neither knew.

“Clarke, people like you more than they like me, don’t be stupid,” Lexa said.

“Did you just indirectly call me stupid? Also, that’s not true. Even if it was, they respect you way more for everything you’ve done. For the team, for the school. I’m just running against you as a joke, at this point. Like Donald Trump, but with better world views,” Clarke seemed pleased with herself.

“No, I didn’t call you stupid, I told you not to be. And yes, Clarke, people do like you more. You’re nicer, and you know how to deal with these morons,” she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Your eyes will fall out of your head if you keep doing that,” Clarke commented.

Lexa just raised an eyebrow and considered if it would be rude to punch Clarke for being annoying. Not hard, just sort of shut her up. Well, there are other ways to do that. She quickly shut down that thought train.

“I strongly dislike you,” Lexa said.

“Well, that’s a shame. Have fun in calc!” Clarke had walked Lexa to her class. She dropped a quick peck on the other girls’ cheek, and waved while looking over her shoulder.

Lexa stood in the hallway with several awful teenagers, and put her hand on the place where Clarke’s lips had gotten close— too close— to her lips. She could feel her face burning when she thought that she wouldn’t mind too much if she did that again, but closer to the target.

She shut the door hard and cleared her mind of all thoughts relating to Clarke Griffin when she walked into calculus.

Lexa Woods did not like Clarke Griffin. But she sure was starting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hit me up @ finntheponeh.tumblr.com


	3. Look Into Your Eyes, and the Sky's the Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Octaven is the gossip central of the high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are grammar/ spelling errors, it's literally 5:43 AM and I have the flu. Just pls be nice and I'll fix it. Chapter title from Helpless from Hamilton the musical. (please check it out i'm in love with it let me live)
> 
> finntheponeh.tumblr.com

Okay. What the shit. It had been three weeks since The Incident, and Clarke was very avidly ignoring Lexa. Lexa, might I add, was becoming very not happy with this situation. As she is very prone to storming down hallways, she is doing just that.

“Clarke!” Lexa said, in a very urgent whisper.

Clarke glanced up and smiled with all her teeth.

“Lexa. Cookie?” she asked, holding out a plate with several cookies that all had “clarke griffin student body president 2k16” on them, in very small print.

“Thank you. Why have you been avoiding me?” Lexa took a bite of the cookie and gagged. She coughed several times, and collected herself.

“Avoiding you? Nope. Doesn’t ring a bell. Wait, let me check my schedule,” Clarke said. She pulled out a very small planner.

“Let’s see,” she mumbled incoherently before coming to a realization. “Oh! Yep, here it is. Right after ‘Arrive at school with cookies’ and above ‘Leave school with plate’, see?”

“Yes, Clarke. I do see. I asked you why,” Lexa said.

“Whoops, was that the bell? Gotta dash!” Clarke said, touching Lexa’s hand lightly and walking in the other direction towards a sound that didn’t exist.

Lexa dumped her cookie in the trash after staring towards the direction in which Clarke ran. Honestly, she wasn’t surprised anymore. But she didn’t have time to care anymore. She walked around the corner where the Blake girl and her girlfriend were quietly whispering and giggling.

“Ladies, excuse me,” Lexa said.

“Oh, hey, Woods, wait up,” Raven said, jogging after Lexa.

“Yes, Reyes?” she asked, coming to a stop in front of the girls.

“Were you just talking to Clarke?” Octavia asked.

“Yes, I suppose I was,” Lexa said.

“What for?” Raven asked. These girls seemed to be on the same page at all times.

“How is that your business?” Lexa asked.

“Well, because Bellamy said that Lincoln said that Miller said that Jasper said that Monty said that Clarke said that she maybe kind of likes you a little bit,” Octavia said, while Raven counted the people on her hand, nodding in agreement.

“Why did Clarke tell Monty that?” Lexa asked.

“Oh, she didn’t. Monty heard Clarke tell Finn that when she broke up with him yesterday. They’ve been fighting for, like, three weeks. Monty said it was probably about you. Anyways, Monty didn’t mean for this to get out of hand. Basically it’s Jasper’s fault anyways,” Raven said, remarkably with maybe two breaths, tops.

“Wait, three weeks?” Lexa asked.

“Well, there was the cafeteria incident, the soccer field incident, and then the chem lab incident. All of those happened on a Monday, so, yeah, three weeks,” Octavia said.

“Clarke likes me?” Lexa asked.

“Well, she did just do the hand touch thing, we watched you talking. And didn’t she kiss you on the cheek three weeks ago? Yeah! We saw that. Finn saw too. That’s why they started fighting,” Octavia said, while Raven fiddled with her phone.

“Also, like, she talks about you to us a lot. We aren’t really surprised. Anyways, gotta get to auto shop. Text me, O,” Raven kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and waved goodbye.

“Okay, wait, so like, we’re talking about the same Clarke? Clarke that is running against me for student body president? Clarke Griffin?” Lexa was blushing now.

“Yes, Lexa, my small gay. She said she was running against you for, like, sexual tension, or something? I stopped listening past ‘Oh, Octavia, Lexa is so hot’,” Octavia impersonated Clarke in a high pitched voice.

“That’s not what she sounds like,” Lexa defended.

“Aw, noble Lexa. You’re her girlfriend already. That’s really cute. Anyways, I gotta go to English Lit. Catch you later!” Octavia said, and walked down a very long looking hallway.

Lexa has probably never been more confused in her entire life. Except that one time she tried to understand the modern media. Never again.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways that was pretty gay
> 
> it'll get gayer
> 
> @ me @ finntheponeh.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I will continue this, yes I'm sorry for not posting for a while, yes I'll try and be more active, yes it's short, yes you have permission to yell at me. always. finntheponeh.tumblr.com


End file.
